Not The Only One
by nightstar871
Summary: Princess Edeline de Beauchamps of Abolin had been friends with both Arthur and Morgana but when a certain truth came about she left Camelot. Now 12 years have passed and Edeline returns but will her visit be more than a visit or is it destiny? When destinies twine will Merlin find out he's not the only one with a great destiny? Most of all will they succeed in their destinies?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers Nightstar here with a new story in my mind. I am a huge Merlin fan and quite frankly I was a bit depressed that Merlin's only love interest died in the episode she appeared in and quite frankly I'm still depressed he had no one as his love interest. (I mean c'mon the poor guy needed someone!). Also after all these years I cannot accept that ending to the series! So here I am making what would be a Merlin/Oc fanfiction. So a bit of background, Edeline de Beauchamps is the princess of Abolin (a kingdom I made up) and her father, Jayden, is the the current king and is friends with Uther, much to Uther's dismay his friend allows magic in his kingdom but knows he can trust him (I'll go into further detail later). Edeline was friends with Arthur and Morgana when she was younger but a certain circumstances happened and she and Arthur were no longer friends. I do not own Merlin, the characters or anything that belonged to the show. The story takes place before Arthur's coronation as crowned prince of Camelot (or rather the first chapters are loosely tied to S1 episode 9 Excalibur) so Edeline will essentially be 2 years younger than Arthur (21) and a year older than Morgana (18). So you guys know the drill please comment and review and I hope you all like it! Also for all those who have read Guiding Light I will still continue it (the newest chapter is still in the works but please stay tuned it will come out real soon!)**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Merlin (sadly) and I am only responsible for my Oc's**

Prolouge:

Edeline de Beauchamps, Princess Of Abolin was heading to Camelot after twelve years since her last visit. It had been twelve years since she had been in Camelot visiting the marketplace, escaping to the library, help the physician Gaius and seen her dear friends Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fay. Ever since that summer, she knew Arthur would never see her the same way again. Ever since she left without defending herself, Arthur had the wrong idea of her and she never dared to go back to Camelot. As she rode on her horse she couldn't help but worry about her next encounter with Arthur and the reaction of the prince after so many years.

"What is the matter child?" King Jayden, Edeline's father, asked with concern written all over his face.

"Father, what if Camelot isn't what I think it was? What if I romanticized it the way I romanticized... him? What if-"

"What if the sky fell and the ocean burned? My dear Edeline, we can't worry about the future all the time and we can't predict it, can we? Everything will be fine my dear," her father stated with the utmost serene tone of his.

"But what if... what if Arthur hasn't forgiven me father?" Edeline muttered barely above a whisper. King Jayden simply smiled at his daughter and then nodded at the thought of the incident those many many years ago.

"It's been twelve years Edeline, Arthur is now a grown man and is a bit more mature. I'm sure he'll understand and he has forgiven you, well there is no time like the present to know, it seems we are now nearing the castle," her father answered. Edeline looked around and then remembered a time when she was small, Arthur and Morgana playing with her and chasing each other near the castle's gates. Going through those gates she remembered the promise they all made that night before Arthur had discovered the truth: " _We'll always be friends forever"."Nothing is going to change that Edeline!" "We'll be together forever and always"._ As she entered the court yard she knew things would never be the same again.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Long Lost Friends

Merlin's P.O.V~

After Arthur made me get up early, draw him a bath, chose his clothes, helped him dress and got him breakfast, I was extremely tired and hungry. I knew Camelot was celebrating the arrival of the nobles of Abolin, apparently very strong and loyal allies to Camelot. I tried to ask Arthur who were the people we were to greet but he simply gave me his scowl and muttered a "you'll see." Arthur dismissed me quickly after seeing me tired and told me to get some breakfast. The prat may be arrogant and a bit insensitive but he was good person... sometimes. As I got my breakfast I asked Gauis about our guest and the reason of their visit.

"Who are they Gauis? Where do they come from and why are they coming here?"

"First of all, Merlin, our guest are King Jayden, his knights, and I suppose Queen Clara. They are from a place called Abolin, a place of cold weather, and creatures that can only be thought out of folklore and myths... it is rumored that they allow the use of magic in their kingdom,"Gauis stated solemnly as he cleared his bowl.

"Really?! That sounds amazing, but Uther-" I was beginning to say but Gauis cut me off.

"That's why they are here, they are here to reaffirm their alliance with Camelot, though Uther may have jurisdiction here, he cannot simply enforce Camelot's law in Abolin; at least that is part of their agreement," Gauis continued as he cleared my bowl. I pondered on a kingdom that allowed magic and the people there, it seemed like paradise and I was considering moving from Camelot to Abolin. All too soon, Arthur stalked into the room, crown and all, and took a book from Gauis's table and began to rigorously search for something. Gauis and I looked at each other and then glanced at Arthur. He was the ideal description of vexation. Arthur's usual calm expression, looked as if he were going into battle against Cenred's army or if someone had hurt Gwen. His lips were in a semi snarl, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Oh but it was his eyes that made me a bit scared of the prat. His eyes the color of an ocean during a storm filled with frustration, anger, and hatred? Those piercing blue eyes sent shivers into my soul and made me realize something about the visit did not make Arthur quite content... but how could Arthur hate someone with such rigor that his own eyes betray him. Suddenly, Arthur huffed in frustration, let out a curse, and began flipping even more pages with the same aggression. It was then that I had enough courage to confront him about his search.

"Umm Arthur, what exactly are you searching for?" I asked with a bit of precaution. He seemed to brush the question off as he continued his search.

"UGH! Gauis do you still have some of the Mortaeus flower left?" Arthur asked as he set the book aside and began to search between Gauis's many jars and herbs. I quickly glanced at Gaius and then proceeded to stop Arthur from taking anything that might hurt him.

"Arthur, you are being ridiculous about all of this. You know very well, King Jayden and your father have been long friends since before you were born, and he hasn't seen him more than 7 years-"

"Twelve years to be exact," Arthur intercepted Gauis with utter coldness.

"Then you know how long it has been since he last seen him and how much he misses his friend... Just because of the incident, Arthur, doesn't mean your father will not receive them. It's only for a few days, my boy, and then life will resume as it normally does you'll see," Gaius assured Arthur. Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled reluctantly.

"Then I suppose I can withstand for a few days... Thank you Gauis," Arthur genuinely stated, and then sighed as he heard the bustle outside of Gaius's door. "C'mon Merlin, if I have to suffer through this then you have to too."

"Don't I suffer enough by being your servant?" I jested to him. I then saw him smile a bit and saw my attempt worked.

"Well think of it as another dosage of your suffering, now stop being such a girl and lets get to the courtyard," Arthur briskly walked and I followed close behind him as I said waved to Gauis. As I followed Arthur I had the strangest feeling my destiny was truly about to begin. "Merlin!" I snapped out of it and caught up with Arthur.

* * *

 _Courtyard 10 minutes later..._

Arthur was waiting along with Uther, Morgana, and to my surprise Lord Geoffrey was there as well. To my other surprise Morgana and Uther were excited to greet the visitors and even, dare I say it, seemed a bit fidgety and anxious. Arthur, on the other hand, simply looked bored out of his mind and would have rather been somewhere else than there. As soon as I heard the sound of horses' hooves I had to straighten up and observed the visitors with the utmost care. The knights of Abalin resembled the knights of Camelot, they had this sense of duty and fierceness in there expression, but deep down (as I discovered one day with Camelot's Knights) they were quite noble and loyal. They proudly carried the crest of Abalin, a violet tunic with silver trimming and in the middle a silver winged horse (a Pegasus) standing on its hind legs with its' wings stretched out. Their shields too carried the crest gleaming as the lake lit by the moonlight. I then spotted what looked like to be the king. He looked quite young for his age, barely any wrinkles and gray hairs, his hair was shoulder length and wavy. The color of his hair was that of dark chestnut with a few gray hairs dusted on his sides and on top of his head sat his gold jeweled encrusted crown that was quite more extravagant compared to Uther's crown. Adorn on his face were these lavender blue stars that served him as eyes, I had never seen piercing eyes in my life (except for Arthur's eyes but his don't really count), and a subtle forming quite nicely. He had a majestic look but he also had a kind face and the warmest and sincere smile plastered on his face directing himself and his steed (a majestic white horse) towards Uther.

Then my whole life changed as soon as I saw what I thought was the queen. She was, in a word, enchanting. The girl looked no younger than Morgana or Arthur, she was wearing a black dress that showed her figure, her belt was silver with gold showing off her waist and the embroidered of the dress were much simpler than Morgana's but not as simple as Gwen's (since they were silver) her sleeves were black (a forth of the way) and the long part was white. She wore a purple cape that had a hood lined with fur. her hair were golden cascades that fell long (longer than Morgana) and the crown that rested on top was silver circlet with leaf designs and a few swirls around in the center was an amethyst a simple design for a queen. She had the same amethyst eyes as the king but hers were more vibrant and youthful, her nose very refined and royal like and her lips were a blushing rose that contrasted quite a lot with her snowy skin. She was angelic, and never in my life had I envied a person more than the king. She was riding a tan horse it's main was white and on top of it's head sat a white spot that looked oddly like a star. As they approached I almost failed to notice Arthur's fist clenched as he saw the woman... almost.

The kings smiled at each other, and King Jayden hurried and mounted off his horse and helped the young woman off hers just as quickly. Both kings quickly strode towards each other and did something that I have never seen royalty do so openly, hugged each other. They patted each other's backs and so the conversations began.

"Jayden, my old friend! It has been too long!" Uther exclaimed to the other king with a smile I had never seen before.

"Yes, it certainly has been too long Uther! Twelve years and to be honest the years have not been good to you!" Jayden joked. He really does not value his head I thought, as we all knew Uther's ego was ultimately inflated.

"Oh your one to talk! So much to catch up on old friend, but first let me reintroduce you to Lady Morgana le Fay, my ward." Morgana smiled graciously to the king as she curtied and adress him, "Your grace, it is an honor to have you here."

"Ah little Morgana... well you're not so little anymore are you? You have grown into a beautiful woman, my dear. My condolences on your father's passing, he was a good man...Your father would be so proud of you," King Jayden earnestly stated. Morgana smiled, blinked away the tears, and whispered a thank you to the king.

"And this is my son, Arthur," Uther pointed out to Arthur who quite annoyingly put his serious 'I'm the prince of Camelot' face. "We welcome you to Camelot, King Jayden. It is an honor to have you here, sire."

"It is an honor to be here, Prince Arthur. Such an occasion is this to be in the presence of the future king! My, my you've come a long way from being that little boy who used to destroy pillows with wooden swords to a young man about to be crowned prince of Camelot," King Jayden teased as he smiled with pride at Arthur. I had never seen Arthur turned into a deep shade of scarlet ever.

Uther then noticed the young woman who was near her horse looking at King Jayden, and then marching towards the king. Uther looked a bit perplexed with the young woman before him.

"Jayden, this can't be Clara, can't it?" Uther asked as he examined the young woman in front of him. Jayden chuckled as he saw the young woman wide eyed and shocked at the statement.

"No, Uther she is not Clara. Clara passed on a nearly a year ago," sorrow filled his words making it obvious that he loved the queen. The King then cleared his throat and continued on with his intorduction, "this is my daughter, Uther. You remember Edeline, my daughter?"

"Of course! The little winter rose! Well my dear it has been long and you have grown up to be such a beauty... just like your mother. My condolences." Uther stated. And then she spoke filling in my ears with music.

"My lord, thank you for such a compliment. I am honored to attend such an important event, and to be here in Camelot again," she curtsied and then directed her self to Morgana, "Morgana!" she hugged Morgana who in turn hugged her back. It was a touching sight to see these two young women (who I assume were once great friends) reunited after years. "Edeline! It's good to see you again! I thought, I thought you have forgotten about me," Morgana answered as the tears built up.

"Never! Remember, good friends are like stars... you don't always see them-"

"But you know they're always there," Morgana finished as they stopped embracing and laughed. I smiled knowing Morgana was happy but soon my smile disappeared as I saw Arthur's expression. The princess also stopped laughing as soon as she saw Arthur, and really who could blame her. He had a scowl on his face that made him unapproachable and a bit intimidating. The princess, however, approached the prat and addressed him with a smile.

"It is good to see you too, Arthur," she greeted nervously as she was uncertain how to address the prat.

"That's Prince Arthur, princess. I can't say the same however," he stated rather rudely as he stalked off the courtyard.

"Arthur!" both Morgana and Uther excalimed at the retreating prince. I was about to go when Morgana stopped me. "No Merlin, he needs to be alone. In the mean time you can help our guests with their things, if you're not busy that is."

I looked at the princess who looked crestfallen at the prat's reactions, the look on her face was what made me decide and accept my task at hand. Uther had gone off with Jayden and Morgana, the princess and I were left in the courtyard. Before I got to work, Morgana dragged me aside and directed me in front of the princess.

"Edeline, this is Merlin. He's Arthur's servant, and friend (but don't tell him that I told you that). He is also my friend and friend's with my other friend Guinevere. Merlin this is Edeline." Morgana introduced.

"My lady," I bowed and grabbed her hand to kiss it. Edeline blushed at the action, but as soon as my hand and her hand touched I felt a jolt of power surged though me. And then it snapped as she broke away her hand from my grasp.

"There is no need for formalities, Merlin. Please just call me by my name Edeline. Just Edeline. Besides any friend of Morgana's is a friend of mine." Edeline responded as she smiled warmly at me. Just as I was about to comment on the subject, Morgana had instantly dragged Edeline away showing her to her quarters and possibly going to Morgana's room to meet Gwen.

At that moment when I saw her Amethyst eyes and the touch of her hand I knew that my whole life and my destiny was truly about to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again dear readers, it is I, nightstar, here with another chapter for this new story. So now that we have the characters (the main ones at least) situated allow me to continue the story with a bit more background. King Jayden (he was twenty-three) fought along side Uther (twenty four) to claim the throne of Camelot in their youth. Jayden was going to marry a Lady from Camelot's court, but he fell in love with her hand maiden(twenty), who was secretly in love with him & happened to be friends with Uther. The Lady in question was Arthur's mother (twenty-one) and she fell in love with Uther who in turn fell in love with her. Their ties to Camelot thus were a bit non political but their friendship was the reason for their alliance. Another note, I am loosely tying the series with some events in the Arthurian legend that we know today, so Uther reclaiming the kingdom/ fighting for the throne is one of them. Other references to the legend will appear but with a twist *hint hint* so stay tune for those. Also thank you all for reading the story I very much appreciate it. So here is the second chapter of Not The Only One and it is told from Edeline's P.O.V. and most of the action will be focused on Edeline also some time lapses will be made in chapter but I promise there will be more details and there will be less time lapses in the future.**

 **Side Note: Those who have read Guiding Light expect a new chapter in the upcoming weeks (possible in two editing is nearly done but...finals are a b****). So please don't get mad at me .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the characters or the original plot line of the show. I am only responsible for my Oc's and the twists I put on the original plot line. Also I do not own the Arthurian legends that is a creation of Geoffrey** **of Monmouth and many other creators of this legend.**

Chapter 2: Celebrations and Confrontations

 _Edeline's P.O.V~_

 _(same day a few hours later)_

As I expected Arthur did not react so well with my presence, and after his leaving I knew I had to give him an explanation. However, I was happy to see him again and Morgana my dearest friend from childhood. She had grown up to be quite beautiful the most beautiful in Camelot and in the other Kingdoms. Morgana gave me a tour of the castle and Camelot along side her friend Guinevere. It was a surprise to me to see Gwen (she insisted on calling her Gwen) so close to Morgana, and truth be told I was a bit jealous of their friendship. Soon, though that jealousy disappeared as Gwen and Morgana included me in their circle. It was easy to like Gwen, for she was a kind and caring person and in my view was bound to be someone important one day. We spent all day rediscovering Camelot and it's sights. It was just as I remembered only a bit better, that is except for the laws on magic. Camelot had much splendor but underneath that splendor the blood of many innocents had to be drawn and sacrificed. Magic gave power but Uther would never understand that... _Magic and power. That was exactly what I felt when I touched Arthur's friend. Magic, power, and warmth... Merlin._

I was very intrigued with him. He doesn't seem like a person who would easily give in to Arthur's demands. He was a bit taller than me and had the darkest hair I had ever seen on a person, nearly ebony and pale skin (not as pale as mine). He was a bit on the thin side but by no means he was lanky. He had a long face and cheekbones that I envied. His nose long but in a regal way and his eyes, they reminded me of the waters of Abolin so bright and clear but full of depth. His upper lip had a defined cupid's bow and was a bit plump (not overly exaggerated) and his bottom lip matched quite nicely and they were the palest shade of pink. Then there were his ears which Gwen and Morgana commented on saying they were a bit elfish and funny looking which I concurred with the first part. He was handsome, in a different way than the classic handsome man. However, due to those features he stood out in the kingdom; there was just something unique about Merlin, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it just yet.

The tour of Camelot was cut short when a guard came up to Morgana stating that Uther had requested her presence as soon as possible. She was about to decline but I stopped her and stated that I needed to go rest and bathe for the festivities tonight. Morgana nodded in understanding nature and asked Gwen to accompany back to the castle. We made our way through the city admiring along the way the "new" Camelot. Guinevere made small conversation with me asking about Abolin, the people, the city, and of course the Knights.

"Well, if you must know Gwen, Abolin is a beautiful place, filled with forests, lakes, mountains and one ocean though we are cursed with rather cold weather most of time, to be honest Camelot is almost intolerably warm for my liking," I teased a bit, "The city is a bit bigger than Camelot and the houses are well constructed for all people, rich or poor, there is a place where children without families go to and are cared for. There is a school that is opened to all and a library available to all as well! There is beauty in every corner of the city even when there is nothing there, and there is music in the air even when there is silence. Oh, the palace is built on the side of the mountain and looks like a crystal figure. The people, for the most part, are kind and hospitable and the Knights come from different backgrounds-some noble and some regular citizens of Abolin, we even have a few women knights! They are the most loyal, courageous, chivalrous, and caring individuals you'll meet."

Gwen showed off her smile and let out a giggle,"It sounds like a peaceful place."

Then I felt 2 pair of eyes on me prodding into my soul, I felt an unsettle feeling in my stomach and I impulsively looked up. I paled instantly. Up in one of the castle's towers I saw Arthur watching me like a hawk about to kill its prey, but I felt a bit more at ease as soon as I saw Merlin next to him also observing me, his eyes though looked at me with wonder and curiosity. Gwen felt my uneasiness and lead me in quickly. As I let myself be lead away I kept thinking of the way both men looked at me, still thinking about as I got to my temporary chambers and rested a bit before the celebration.

* * *

 _Same day a few hours later..._

I woke up from my nap feeling a bit rested but not being used to Camelot's weather I also felt sticky and sweaty. I then began to wander into the halls trying to find someone who wasn't occupied with the festivities or could spare some time. I somehow managed to get myself to a familiar hallway and in front of a familiar dark wood door. I entered the old physician's home and I felt the rush of memories come to me once again. I remembered the physician's smile and how his brown hair was in the process turning white as snow. His twinkling eyes gave me confront and a sense of protection, his passion and dedication to his occupation made me have an interest, and his vast knowledge on magic and magical creatures made me feel closer to him than anyone else. I looked at the bottles of multi colored liquids, small baskets and bowls of herbs and plants, the ladder that lead to his vast books and vials and jars filled with many balms and potions. I picked a white liquid that I recalled was a sleeping drought I kept on observing it fully focused on the substance. I was then startled by a someone clearing their throat and I nearly dropped the vial.

"Edeline, my dear, so much has changed but your fascinations with my potions never faded did they?" Gauis chuckled as he came near me with Merlin in tow.

"Gauis, you startled me but nevertheless it is great to see you," I said as I embraced the old physician who was like a grandfather to me. His hair had completely transformed from brown with white wisps to white locks all around, yet he was still the same Gauis.

"What are you doing here, Edeline? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the celebration? You look beautiful regardless my dear, but your appearance is not suitable for that type of celebration," Gauis inquired as he scanned my appearance. I smiled at his kind words and answered a bit embarrassed with myself.

"I was resting from the long trip, but I felt very warm, too warm, in this weather. I wanted to bathe first in order to be more presentable but no one was around to direct me where and no one had enough time to assist me. I managed to get lost and I found myself in your home, Gauis" I confessed sheepishly, "Gauis I was wondering if you knew anyone who was not busy with the preparations for tonight? I would truly appreciate their help."

"Actually Merlin isn't busy at the moment, I'm sure he'll be happy to aid you, my dear. Won't you Merlin?" Gauis offered.

"Oh no, no, no. I don't want to be a bother, Gauis. I'm sure Merlin has better things to do," I insisted feeling a bit flustered.

"It is no bother your highness," Merlin stated as he bowed his head slightly. I smiled and nodded a thank you, Gauis all the while simply smiled at both of us. "Then it is settled, Merlin you will aid Edeline in preparing her bath and call in a maid (preferable Gwen) to help her bathe." Merlin nodded and escorted me back to my room. All the way back Merlin had started to make conversation with me and I got to learn so much of his and Arthur's relationship. Nonetheless curiosity got the better of me.

"So you and Arthur are _together, together_?"

"What? No! No! First of all, Arthur gets all the girls and actually tries to woo all the girls. Second of all, if Arthur did indeed seem interested in... the male gender, I would be the last person in all the five kingdoms he would be interested in. Finally, I don't incline in that direction and even if I did , which I don't, Arthur isn't really the kind of man I would like," Merlin stated as he made me laugh at that last part. He was quite comical and Merlin was certainly not your average servant. As we got to my temporary chambers Merlin noted something on my dress that not many people payed attention to. "I like the stars on your skirt, my lady."

I looked at him in shock for having to noticed the design on the skirt but I gave him a small smile, "My mother was fascinated by the stars, she would go to a tower that my father made in her honor, her personal study, and stare up into the clear glass, and draw what she saw up in the sky! She would take me up there and tell me of the wonders she saw in the night. I want to have her with me in some way now that she passed on... Have you ever lost someone, Merlin, that you truly cared for?" Merlin then stared at me and shook his head. "I can't say that I have, my lady."

"It's a pain that I do not wish upon anyone... Oh I'm sorry for bothering you with my troubles, Merlin. You must think of me as pathetic or pitiful."

"No, my lady, you are none of those things, and you certainly don't bother me in the very least. Now here is your chamber so I'll just ask the guards to bring in the tub and in the meantime I'll start boiling your water." Merlin then stalked off but not before tripping on the air and nearly falling, this made me laugh and I wondered how Merlin managed to stay in one piece all these years.

Almost as quickly as he left, Merlin arrived with two knights carrying the giant tub into my chamber. I looked at it with a bit of confusion, in Abolin baths were near the chambers and were built on the ground on the edge of the wall and on the far corner of the bath was a hole that drained the water out and a piece of cloth that kept the water from going anywhere was bunched up in the hole... then again this was not Abolin and Camelot was very reluctant to change or anything to do with magic. My train of thoughts were snapped out of focus when Merlin and a few other servants were filling up the tub with water, and then I noticed a pot of water boiling in the fire place. After they were done filling up the tub Merlin shooed them away and waited for the water to heat up. it took a while and we were in utter silence for a while. Once the water was done he carefully grabbed the handle with a piece of cloth and placed the water in the tub.

"There all done, now is there anything else you need my lady?" Merlin inquired with a smile.

"Yes, Merlin. Enough with calling me 'my lady,' as I told you in front of Morgana, my name is Edeline. So I insist you call me by my name, Merlin" I ordered with a playful tone to my voice. Merlin then looked unsure as if I was going to change my mind, but I gave him a reassuring look.

"Alright, my la- Edeline, if there is nothing else you need I will go fetch Gwen to come and help you," Merlin stated as he bowed over dramatically and waited for my response. I told him to go and well I began to get my attire ready for the celebration tonight. This would call for more "lively" attire and my black clothing would not do at all. I had two options for attire that wasn't fully black. My options were a blue dress with silver designs and that had a bit of a flow in the skirt or a purple dress that like the dress that I was wearing was a bit more fuller (when putting the right amount of petticoats) with gold trimming and designs... somehow that dress was not meant for me to wear in that instance so I decided on the blue piece. I hope things between Arthur and I would get better by tonight.

 _Omniscient P.O.V~_

(Later that night)

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs, and laws laid down by you forebears?" Uther questioned out loud with Arthur he was kneeling in front of the king thus commencing the ceremony.

"I do sire," Arthur answered with all the confidence in the world.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?" Uther once again questioned Arthur with all the solemness and severity that a king can posses.

"I do, sire."

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot. Now and as far as long as you shall live?" Uther at his part seemed even more insistent in the young prince's response.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of this kingdom and its peoples," Arthur concluded with the utmost seriousness and confidence of a future king.

"Now being of age, and the heir apparent, from henceforth you shall be crown prince of Camelot." Uther finally announced and the whole crowd applauded for the now Crowned Prince of Camelot. While everyone was crowding around Arthur in the corner observing the whole ceremony, three figures were talking amongst themselves.

"How does it feel to be servant to the crown prince of Camelot?" Gwen inquired as she looked over at Merlin who was less than amused with the whole celebration, and at Edeline looking for some assistance.

"It is considered... a privilege Merlin to serve a crowned prince or princess," Edeline tried to make the blow for Merlin less than what it really was. It did not work

"Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege," Merlin responded giving the women a bit of a grimace at the mention of the prince's socks.

"You're proud of him really, even though you complain about him constantly," Gwen stated rather than asked, and ,in turn, Edeline conceded with her.

"I am not." Merlin insisted as he looked at both women trying to reassure them that he was not at all concerned the the prince's celebration

"You are," Gwen stated as she continued to get the confession out of Merlin.

"I can see it in your face," Edeline responded as Merlin looked at both women with shock.

"Those socks are very clean. Of course I'm proud of them." At that all three of them chuckled at the response, but soon their fun was cut short by a crashing window and a knight in dark armor (and a dark horse) came into the throne room. Merlin instinctively went forward to cover both Gwen and Edeline, he didn't know why but he felt the need to protect both of them but somehow his magic and his instincts did not want anything to happen to them. The knight made the whole room tense and the knights were surrounding Arthur, Uther, Morgana, and Jayden (who before the arrival of the knight was giving Arthur a few words of advice).

"What in the devil's name?" Uther shocking said as the dark kinght threw the gauntlet towards the direction of Athur, Uther, and Jayden. Arthur was about to pick it up but Sir Owain beaten him to it. "I sir Owain, Accept you challenge."

"Single Combat. Noon tomorrow, to the death!" The knight responded curtly and he galloped back to where he had entered. Everyone knew Sir Owain was a good knight, in fact he was a great knight, and they all had the confidence this dark knight would not win this match... oh how wrong they all were. Soon Gaius and Merlin would discover that this knight was indeed a wraith, Tristan de Bois, who came for vengeance and was indeed unstoppable.

* * *

 _two days later: After Owain's fight and Pellinor's fight._

Edeline hadn't gotten to speak to Arthur and clear up the past between them, but the ordeal with Sir Owain and the now late Sir Pellinor's defeat, Edeline did not even see Arthur or for that matter really catch up with Morgana. She couldn't even sit next to her during these duels, she was sitting next to her father on the other side of the arena. So when Sir Pellinor struck the dark figure both Edeline and her father were shock to see what Arthur was doing. "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

That within itself lead Uther, Jayden and Edeline to the throne room to convince Arthur to revoke the challenge. "How could you be so stupid? I'll revoke the challenge," Uther ordered rather than suggested.

"No. The knight's code must be upheld. That's what you told me," Arthur stubbornly responded.

"This is different!" Jayden insisted as he tried to help his friend in convincing his son.

"Once a challenge has been laid down, it cannot be undone," Arthur simply stated as he continued to argue with the two kings.

"You are crown prince, Arthur!" Edeline pleaded as she also tried to help the cause. Arthur looked at her and with coldness in his eyes and in his voice, he retorted.

"There cannot be one rule for me and one for all the rest."

"I forbid you to fight!" Uther blurted out.

"You wanted me to prove that I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward," Arthur insisted.

"No, Arthur, this will be your death," the concerned father pleaded with his son.

"I'm sorry you have so little faith in me father," Arthur disappointed and deflated responded as he left the throne room.

"Arthur!" Uther called out but his son was gone. There stood three royals who without a doubt fear for the future of the prince.

* * *

(Later that night)

Edeline could not sleep at all, she was distraught with the fact that Arthur would face his death, she needed to come up with something!

 _Maybe just may..._ Edeline thought as she ran to her window and looked down on the knight, she had figured out what type of creature the knight was after Sir Pellinor struck it. Edeline did not know however the connection the wraith had with Uther and Edeline's father, in spite of this she knew that nothing mortal would kill the wraith. So she thought of the only logical solution would be magic, but even then it was highly improbably. She looked out her window and saw the wraith consumed by fires, bewildered she looked around to see if anyone was out there, she saw a shadow but nothing more. She looked at the wraith and just as she thought it would be his end, the fires died down and she stood there moving his head to look at the culprit and then up to Edeline. She turned away from the window and began pacing around her room. She needed to convince Arthur, she need to convince him somehow! After several minutes of contemplating what to do or how to protect Arthur, Edeline got out of her chambers and headed towards Arthur room, she needed to take the stair and get to his room, but as she got near she heard voices in the prince's room. "I'm not a Coward." _Arthur, but who is he talking to?_ Edeline thought as she approached the open door, she saw Arthur and then she saw Merlin who was in her opinion a bit out of breath. She watched the discussion from the door.

"I know that. I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced."

"That's what's require of me," Arthur answered.

"But you're more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future king. You proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom," Merlin said with such wisdom that it made Merlin seem so much older than what he seemed.

"I'm not backing down."

"Please Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight," Merlin went towards the Prince's window, "Look at him. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. He just stands there in silence," Merlin then noted Arthur not paying any attention to him and walked back to him, "Doesn't that tell you something?"

"No one is unbeatable."

"If you fight him you will die," Merlin argued at Arthur trying to make him see reason. Never in her stay at Camelot had Edeline seen someone so worried about Arthur than Merlin in that instance.

"I'm not listening to this."

"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur," Merlin pleaded desperately to Arthur.

"And I'm trying to warn you, Merlin!" warned the prince now pointing the sword at Merlin, Edeline marched into the room in that moment, not wanting to see Merlin hurt by Arthur's impulsiveness and stubbornness.

"Arthur!" Edeline's voice startled both men, Merlin simply looked at Arthur, shook his head, turned bowed to Edeline, and left the room. So there stood Arthur and Edeline, alone (to their knowledge), Arthur straighten himself up and observed the princess.

"It is late your highness-"  
"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE TITLES!" Edeline snapped at Arthur causing him to flinch, she regain her posture and calmed herself before she moved to a chair distancing herself from Arthur, "there used to be a time when you called me by name tenderly, when you used to call me Rose, when you used to let me put flowers in your hair, and play knights with you, there used to be a time when I thought you valued my friendship."

"That was before you lied to me, or did you forget?"

"I did not lie to you Arthur, I told you the truth," Edeline defended herself.

"Edeline, you were born of magic! You hid that from me for years!"

"I was five years old, Arthur! I didn't know you cared how I was brought into the world! Also when you found out I was barely seven years of age!" Edeline was now furious with Arthur how dare he accuse her of lying! She did not like to lie to anyone especially her friends and companions

"You still hod that truth from me! God if I had known you were born of magic I would have," Arthur stopped and shook his head not really looking at Edeline.

"You would have what?" Edeline challenged him, daring him to finish his thought and trying to make eye contact with him.

"I would have never befriended you," Arthur stated staring into her amethyst eyes not realizing how much his words hurt the princess until that moment. She looked away, staring at the fireplace and after a long silent pause she spoke.

"My mother was having complications with her pregnancy and my father was concerned with her well being, so he took her to the court physician. The physician told my mother that she had an illness that was destroying her from the inside, and that I was being affected by it," she paused as he recalled her mother's explanation of the illness, "the illness had taken over my mother but according to the physician it was still not her time to go but if she had the baby... the odds were against her. My mother was given the choice of whether to keep the baby and ultimately die or- live but the baby would not make it. My parents both did not want me to perish and father did not want mother to perish either so they seek counsel from a warlock... The warlock gave them two options: abide by the old religion, to create a life a life must be taken in order to keep the balance of the earth. The second required no death but it tested my parent's love for each other... A spell that required a pure true love, unselfish love, and eternal love. The spell needed that and the price of time... my parents gave up the years they would have had together in order to give me life and preventing my mother from dying at childbirth and I would be born of magic. The warlock told them that when the time came he would come to them to perform the spell. On my birth my mother was in a critical state and my father was beginning to worry, the warlock appeared and started to perform the spell... My parents did what they had to do keep my mother and I from dying, Arthur! If it weren't for me my mother would still be alive! If it weren't for me my father wouldn't have had to witness the love of his life die not even a year ago!" Edeline spat at Arthur, her eyes misted and slightly red. Arthur looked at Edeline his expression soften and seeing the princess in new eyes, he saw himself in Edeline, he knew what she felt. It was the same feeling he had when they all told him of his mother, guilt. HE approached Edeline, and he was reaching for her but she backed away and looked at him.

"Edeline I-" Arthur tried once again to reach her.

"NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! A minute ago you didn't want to even look at me let alone touch me so DON'T TOUCH ME!" Edeline exclaimed as she made Arthur flinched for the second time that night. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE THE CAUSE OF YOUR FATHER'S SORROW! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE THE ONE PERSON WHO KNEW YOU BETTER THAN YOU KNOW YOURSELF! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FELT EVERYDAY TO SEE MY OWN FATHER PRAY TO GOD AND IMPLORE HIM TO GIVE MY MOTHER ANOTHER DAY, TO GET ON HIS KNEES AND BEG TO GOD FOR ONE MORE DAY ONE MORE HOUR WITH THE WOMAN HE LOVES! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS AND MUCH MORE!" at this Edeline's eyes began to tear and Arthur began to realize how much she had been holding back since Queen Clara's death. Edeline then began to walk towards the door and she faced Arthur once more. "You, Arthur, don't know what it feels like to think and believe that if you hadn't been born the world would be a better place, to feel... no to wish you hadn't been born." The princess turned to leave but Arthur felt compelled to say something.

"Edeline, I- I didn't now. I- I didn't mean it," Arthur responded ashamed of what he caused.

"You probably did not mean it Arthur, but, you must remember this, you are to be king one day. Your word shall be law and you will have to mean everything you say, so you have to think twice of what you mean to say and thrice and what you are actually going to say... Good luck tomorrow at the battle... I hope you win," Edeline ran out of the room, she did not notice Morgana, Gwen or Merlin near the doorway, or dazed expression she left on Arthur. All she hoped for was for Arthur to win and for the tears she had contained for nearly a year to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello my lovely readers it is I Nightstar with another chapter of Not The Only One! And this time I brought a few friends with me! Come on out guys! *calling from the living room***

 **Merlin: *comes in takes a bow and directs himself to the reader* Hello Everyone! I'm Emrys, Arthur's manservant and friend, but my actual name is Merlin, (it is a long story but I'm sure you already heard about it), and Nightstar invited us to be among all of you for the chapters to come. It is going to be so much fun providing Nightstar with insight on magic and Camelot. It is important for magic to be understood and I'm happy that all you readers understand that since technically I am magic... so in essence you'll understand me*in the background hears a person heckling him "MERLIN C'MON! Any day now!"* Well, as you can tell my intro time is done *glares at the sidelines*, so I present to all of you his royal pratness- I mean highness, Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot! *scurries off to me, Arthur glares at Merlin and mouths an I heard that to him***

 **Arthur: *clears throat* Hello people of this cite, I am Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot, once and future king of Albion and charming, lovable, sensitive *in the background both Merlin and me laugh at the sensitive part "HA!"* and loving husband of Guinevere. It is both an honor and a privilege to be here with all of you... It is rather odd that I don't get to see their faces isn't it? To introduce myself but no one really being here, in my day that would be utterly nutty and rude! *indignantly states walking off to the side next to me***

 **Gwen: *appearing into the living room and scowls Arthur* Arthur! *regains posture* Hi everyone! I am Guinevere Pendragon, wife of Arthur Pendragon, Queen of Camelot and Once and Future Queen of Albion, but you can call me Gwen for short. I mean you can call me Guinevere of course that is my name but Gwen is easier to pronounce and many people get it the first time. Not to say that all of you won't get it the first time but I prefer Gwen over Guinevere, not that there's anything wrong with my name *all of us look amused at Gwen's babbling* Oh dear I'm babbling aren't I? Okay let's start over *clears her throat* Hi everyone, I'm Guinevere, Gwen for short. *curtsy and goes over to Arthur who smiles fondly at her and interlaces his hand with hers***

 **Morgana: Well that was so... you, Gwen. *looks amused at all the others and directs herself to the reader* Hello everyone, I'm Morgana Le Fay, Arthur's half sister, high priestess of the Old Religion and lady of Camelot. Like my brat of a brother stated, it is an honor to be here, and no I'm not going evil priestess mode on anyone, I actually respect Nightstar's wishes of no using magic against each other. No, I will not hurt Merlin, Edeline, Nightstar, or Gwen so don't get you petticoats in a twist *in the background Arthur realizes something "Hey, what about not hurting me?" Morgana steps to the side***

 **Edeline: *a bit shy* Greetings people of the fanfiction community, I know I am not part of the original fandom, but Nightstar felt the need for me to introduce myself. I am Edeline de Beauchamps princess of Abolin, I will be playing Merlin's love interests *smiles at Merlin who in turn smiles back. In the background "Ha! If that's playing a love interest I don't want to see them actually being together!" Arthur snort while the rest agree* you all will know more about me as the story goes on and I believe that is all I can reveal.**

 **All: *all of them* Introductions are done, now get on with the story!**

 **Me: All right! All right! Don't get your panties in a twist! Anyways here is the next chapter of Not The Only One, another time lapses will occur (I'm sorry) but a lot will be revealed! Please comment and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it's characters, original plot-line, etc. also I do not own the Arthurian Legends; I am only responsible for my own changes and OCs as well as plot-line.**

 _Chapter 3- Carry On_

 _Omniscient P.O.V~_

 _(_ _The Next Night,_ _Jayden's temporary chamber, after the challenge)_

"Edeline, my winter rose, I will be alright. I just need some rest... and it would seem that so do you," the concerned father stated as he readjusted himself on the bed he was resting on. It all happened in a blur. One minute Edeline was fretting over Uther's appearance at the arena, and the next she is on the arena's ground holding my father and gently pressing a piece of ripped fabric from her dress into my father's wound. The creature had finally disappeared, but in midst of the battle Uther was on the ground sword nowhere near him and the wraith above him with it's sword ready to plunge into the king's heart. Her father seeing his friend in danger jumped into the arena and knocked the wraith over with his body.

The wraith's helmet had been knocked off and both the audience and the kings were terrified of the face. Uther quickly got to his feet and grabbed for the sword, someone threw a sword to aid Jayden. With the addition of a new person in the arena broke the knight's code, and this meant all hell would break loose. Edeline was now worried for both, more so her father for he had no armor or even a shield to protect him. The princess wanted to jump in but a knight, Sir Leon, held her in place as if knowing what her intention was. The fight drew on and both Uther and her father fought with such expertise, that everything seemed fine for a moment, and then truly all hell broke loose. The wraith had been disarmed by King Jayden but the creature had lunged for said monarch trying to overpower him and disarm him, in their struggle Uther took the opportunity to to give a one well aimed blow to the wraith. The wraith had pause in it's movement and let out a horrible screech. Within seconds the creature was vanquished and all the people were celebrating... that is until Jayden suddenly collapsed on the floor. Apparently, no one noticed that when the wraith was pierced through so was Edeline's father 's side. "FATHER!" she remembered yelling as she broke free from Sir Leon's grasp and jumped into the arena to aid him. Edeline quickly ripped some fabric from the bottom of her dress. Now she was in his chambers trying to take care of him, as best as she could in the midst of sunrise. She hadn't really had a good night's rest since she had came to Camelot and it was beginning to show according to her father.

"Father, I am fine, besides if I go now who is going to take care of you? No one is available," Edeline reasoned as she helped her father readjust himself and placed another pillow on his back. As soon as she said that Merlin entered the room carrying a few things on a tray. To the untrained eye the items seemed like useless things, but to all three people present in the room they were essential.

"I am sorry your highness for not announcing myself, but as you can see I really couldn't with all this," He pointed with his head towards the tray and went to the night stand to place the tray down.

"Merlin, not to be rude or anything, what are you doing here?" Edeline inquired as she saw Merlin tidy up the room and brought a chair near the king's bed. The king looked highly amused by all this, the interaction with the young people made him remember the fist time he had met his queen (then servant) she came unexpectedly into his room carrying a tray filled with remedies and a water pitcher, much like Merlin, and she too tidied up his chamber. The look on Edeline's face reminded him of his reaction of seeing his Clara for the first time: Surprised, taken back, but not entirely displeased with what he saw, and a caring smile painted on his lips. So my winter rose finally discovered that feeling and no less to a servant... much like her father, Jayden thought with a smile thinking Edeline couldn't have picked a better interest than Merlin.

"Well, Arthur relieved me of my duties, temporarily, to come and help you with anything you need, your highnesses," he said as he bowed to both royals in the room.

"You can stop with the titles, Merlin, I unlike my friend Uther, do not care much for titles and such," King Jayden responded giving Merlin a kind smile, "I never gave much importance to my title, for I am a man, mortal like everyone else. My status does not make me better or worse than anyone. So please call me Jayden, around me if that makes you comfortable, nothing more or less."

"Yes you majes- Jayden, is there anyway I can help?" Merlin inquired looking at Edeline for an answer.

"No-"

"Yes" Jayden dismissed Edeline's claim, "my daughter here thinks she does not need rest, please Merlin, convince her to rest at least for a few hours."

"Father! I do not want to trouble Merlin with this task," Edeline protested.

"It is no trouble at all, see," pointing at his tray, "Gaius gave me instruction in treating your father's wound. You have nothing to worry about except getting to sleep, you need you energy and it would not do your father any good seeing you become ill," Merlin reasoned with the princess, who in turn seemed speechless. She held Merlin's stare for a little bit she closed her eyes and resigned with the fact that she was outnumbered. "Fine." Edeline then marched to her father and kissed his forehead, "are you sure you'll be alright?' Jayden nodded to his daughter and whispered something in her ear. Merlin didn't get the first part but the last part was 'I love you. Goodnight.'

"If anything happens please come and inform me, Merlin," Edeline pleaded to Merlin still not comfortable with leaving her father.

"Don't worry Edeline, I will inform you if there is any change. I'll take care of him, but go rest up a bit, alright? Goodnight," Merlin reassured Edeline with a smile. Edeline nodded somehow convinced and knowing Merlin would do the impossible in taking care of her father.

"Alright. Goodnight," Edeline smiled tiredly at both her father and Merlin, Merlin walked her to the door and closed it behind her. Before he made his way back to the king, the king spoke to Merlin.

"It would seem we finally get to talk alone, it is an honor to be in your presence," at this Jayden bowed his head to Merlin which shocked Merlin much.

"Your majesty?" Merlin astonishingly replied.

"I finally get to meet the great Emrys."

* * *

 _(Edeline's Room)_

"What are you doing in my chambers?" Edeline coldly inquired seeing the figure sitting on her desk. The room was dark with only the fireplace lit properly, casting shadows on her walls. The figure stood up in full height and turned to face her.

"I came to see how you were doing... what happened in the arena," Uther replied looking at Edeline with appreciative eyes, "Your father is very brave, and I owe him my life... Edeline, I am so sorry for what happened."

Edeline couldn't take it anymore and just snapped at Uther, "Stop it, just stop it. I don't need your pity or your words of honor at the moment, sire. I don't need your lies and facades of you actually caring about my well being. Tell me, why are you really here for?"

"I-I wanted to-"

"You just wanted to what?! Uther, no matter what you do, you will not alleviate the guilt you have inside of you, believe me. You caused this Uther, you caused my father to be hurt, and if anything happens to my father I will never forgive you Uther Pendragon," Edeline stated with such conviction that the monarch in front of her was taken back. She stood with all the confidence a princess should possess, Uther had seen Clara in her but seeing Edeline before him now she knew this girl was truly Jayden's and Clara's daughter. "Now, sire, do you wish to discuss anything else? If not, would you be so kind enough to leave my chambers."

"Edeline, if I had the power to change what happened today I would. For now we must pray and hope for your father's recovery... if I know your father well enough, and I do, I know he will pull through. If you need anything, do not hesitate in asking me. I'm sorry," with that the king left the young princess and let her sleep.

 _"Edeline, Morgana! C'mon, last one to the river has a troll face!" a young boy with golden hair called out to Edeline. She was taller than the boy (she was her 18 year old self) and she ran towards the river. She saw a raven haired girl running towards the river as well. As she got closer she noticed that she was now the same height as the raven haired girl._

 _"Edeline, let's jump in together!" the little raven hair girl with the green eyes exclaimed as she grabbed on to her hand, it was Morgana. Just then the blonde boy, Arthur, also grabbed her other hand and nodded, "On the count of three we jump. One!"_

 _"Two!" Morgana stated._

 _"Three, JUMP!" Edeline exclaimed as all three jumped into the river. The cool water enveloped her and greeted her like an old friend, however, as she resurfaced she saw she was no longer with the Morgana or Arthur. She instead saw along the river a now grown Arthur, while she was still her younger self. "Arthur?"_

 _"Don't address me that way! How could you lie to me?!" Arthur accused._

 _"Arthur, I would never lie to you. I'm your friend," Edeline exclaimed as she sense the water begin to grow stronger. "A friend? A friend would never lie to me!" Arthur said with such coldness and hatred in his voice dripping like venom and slowly killing Edeline, "I would never be friends with someone like you." Arthur then turned away. "Arthur! Arthur!" Edeline tried to get to the shore, but the water became violent and she was still in her child form. She was struggling to keep her head above the surface. She saw Morgana near the river bank and called out to her. "Morgana! Morgana! Please, help me!" Morgana saw her and gave Edeline a wicked smile, a smile she never saw Morgana make. It had malice and contemptuousness written all over her lips, she smirk and then turned around to join Arthur. "What's the matter, Edeline? Afraid of a little water? Oh princess you can do things all on your own now... It's funny how you suddenly call to me only when you need me. Where were you when I needed you the most? Well have a nice swim."_

 _Edeline was panicking as she saw both figures leave the bank. She continued to struggle to get to the bank, but it was in vain the current was taking her downstream. "Help, please someone help me!" Edeline cried out as she saw the river leading her to a sea._

 _"Hold on!" she barely heard a voice and some odd words but then she felt warm arms enveloped her and now she was her normal self again. Edeline hadn't opened her eyes yet, she was coughing out water and trying to control her silvering. "Thank you, for saving me... Who are you?" Her savior chuckled and said "I have many names, but most usually call me Emrys. I'm your destiny, Edeline, as you are mine. I'll always protect you." She was about to see the face of her savior, feeling safe in his arms, though she knew she had heard his voice before somewhere. She was looking up slowly but like all dreams Edeline de Beauchamps woke up before getting a good look on her dream savior's face._

* * *

 _Edeline, Edeline, Edeline..._

 _Edeline!_ With that the young princess woke up drenched in a cold sweat and panting. She had developed goosebumps on her arms and she was shaking with fear. _First the dream and now_ _I'm hearing voices now... I must be going mad!_ Edeline thought as she observed outside her window. She estimated that it was early afternoon and quickly changed into a white dress that was simple and didn't require much fuss. She tied her hair quickly and put on her shoes as well. She ran towards the end of the hall and entered her father's chambers, the sight before her was not a sight she wanted to see. Her father looked worse and Merlin, Gauis, and Lord Geoffrey of Monmouth were there looking solemnly to one another. Gaius and Lord Geoffrey left the room, not really strong enough to face the young girl in front of them. She noted how Lord Geoffrey had a piece of parchment with him and a box (a box that was only used to proclaim an important decree, testament, titles, land properties, ect).

"Merlin, is everything alright?" Edeline asked a bit nervous now seeing the talkative and affable Merlin put out like a candle's flame. He looked at Edeline with sorrowful eyes and then looked back at the King who was panting and sweating far too much for Edeline's liking. He lowered his head and shook a "no" to the girl. Edeline, then strove forward stroke her father's hair, noting how cold he was getting and the rapid shivers he was having.

"Both Gauis and I tried to mend his wound, but the sword had pierce to a vital organ... we couldn't get the wound to stop bleeding and when we did he lost a lot of blood and got infected with the some of the wraith's essence. We tried to cure him as best as we can, but it is out of our hands now... I am sorry Edeline. I wish I could have done more," Merlin said as he saw the princess's eyes fill with dread and realization. She shook her head vehemently as if trying to wake up from this nightmare, only this time she couldn't. She knew this was her reality and here there would be no mysterious person to become her savior. Edeline then clutched her father's hand and saw him stir. The king had opened his eyes and smiled when he saw his daughter next to him, and she tried to smile back but she knew too well what was to come. "Father, please tell me it's not true."

"Merlin, please... I need to speak to my daughter, alone. Will you give us this time, please?" King Jayden asked breathing heavily but with a smile on. Merlin nodded and left both father and daughter to talk. Jayden redirected his gaze towards his daughter.

"Father, I would do almost anything to make this right, to keep you here. Keep fighting," Edeline pleaded to her fleeting father.

"Edeline... Oh my winter rose, I know I leave our kingdom in good hands," he caressed his daughter's cheek and smiled a serene smile, "Remember Edeline, a true monarch is measured by their courage, selflessness, humility, patience, compassion, and most importantly the strength of their heart. My daughter you are destined for much more than you know... I'm sorry for not being able to tell you, but you will know soon. I-I can go in peace now."

"No, father, no! Please, father, don't say goodbye, please don't just give up. I'm not ready, please stay with me," Edeline urged clutching her father's hand which she noticed was growing colder by the second.

"Edeline, you will be a wonderful queen. Be good and always follow your heart- I-I love you and give them back in the castle this message too and a kiss from me," he kissed his daughter's forehead and held her as tightly as he could, looking up into the ceiling, "Thank you, for giving me enough life to be with my love, and for blessing our family. Thank you for everything... Clara, my love, I-"

And with that the King had let out his last breath and Edeline looked up at her father, his eyes were closed and looked as if he were sleeping. A smile painted his now cold lips and his arms went limp. Edeline still clutched her father's shirt. "Father! NO! No, please father don't leave me! No! Father, please I can't lose you too! Father, please don't leave me father! FATHER! Please, No! NO!" In that moment Edeline did not notice the crowd in the room that is until Uther approached her and tried to coax her away from the now passed king. His eyes showed a broken king inside of Uther Pendragon, possibly his only friend had died and he felt responsible for it. Edeline continued clutching her father letting all the tears to continue. Arthur had his eyes misted and approached Edeline cautiously, Morgana was quietly crying seeing her friend in a similar position she once had to endure. Gwen also was crying knowing what it was like to have a parent die in your arms, she turned to Merlin and embraced him, crying into his shirt. Merlin, was also crying, the king and him had a conversation before his passing, it didn't make sense at the time but now it became clear. Looking at Edeline the young princess, and recently discovered heir apparent, she had a kingdom on her shoulders as well as a destiny to fulfill, seeing the pain, and the broken pieces of her soul in those eyes made him want to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't do so openly.

"Edeline, I am sorry. Your father was a great man and the most loyal friend and loving father... we must take him and prepare a proper burial," he tried to get Edeline away but her hold on her father tighten. He tried again but she would not let go. Arthur then tried but the result was the same. Uther then, with heaviness in his heart, called in Sir Leon, a few knights and Gaius, he motioned Arthur. Sir Leon grabbed Edeline from one shoulder and then Arthur grabbed her other shoulder, but then Edeline went wild. She thrashed away from their hold still clutching her father. They tried again with a tight hold on her and pulled her back, she kept her hold but it was slipping slowly."NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! Father! NOOOOOO! LET ME GO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM! NOO!" Sir Leon and Arthur held Edeline still as Gaius approached them, they allowed the physician to pour the liquid into her mouth and then Arthur held her nose and Leon covered her mouth stopping her from spitting out the liquid. She drank the liquid and kept thrashing about and soon she began to slow down. "No! Father, please... don't take him... please..." the world became black for Edeline. Everyone stared at girl and they all empathized with her. Sir, Leon carried her to her chambers, Arthur & Merlin followed making sure Gauis's potion would work and wanting to take care of Edeline. As more knights approached the bed they all carried off King Jayden body and they prepared him for the burial, Uther thought about his friends words... " _you'll be a wonderful queen"_. _Did he make Edeline his heir?_ He pondered this as he left the room. In the room Morgana and Gwen soon left and went to Edeline's room, both in silent agreement that they would spend the night in Edeline's room. Unbeknownst to all, except for two, this was the beginning of Edeline's destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merlin: *gasps as he finishes reading the last chapter* Nightstar how could you write this? It is so cruel.**

 **Me: It may be cruel Merlin, but it is what happened to Edeline... *sighs sadly* I know it's not sunshine and rainbows but it has drama and it helps us understand Edeline a bit more, and her personality. Besides the BBC plot line is filled with episodes full of your tears, Merlin. This compared to what I saw in those episodes was like a balloon being pop. Disappointing, yes but not to the point where you are still bawling about it years later.**

 **Morgana: *looking shocked at the computer screen and throwing daggers at me* Fix this, now! Even I'm not that cruel!**

 **Me: *glaring at her* I wrote what happened in Edeline's story, Morgana. I can't revive a character for that defies the laws of magic! That's what this chapter is about, an explanation! Now kindly let me finish this chapter so the viewers could see this... where are the others? *all searching the room for any signs of Edeline, Arthur and Gwen***

 **Merlin:** **Edeline is resting in your room, and** **Arthur said he was going to take a shower.**

 **Morgana: And Gwen went into the bathroom to freshen up...**

 **All: *all with sudden realization* OH MY GOD!**

 **Me: Well, Morgana, you got your revenge. Now I have to disinfect my bathroom... *shudders at the thought* Anyways hope all of you like this chapter of Not The Only One, don't forget to comment and review for I am a comment/review junkie. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin (plot line, character's, music, etc.), the Arthurian Legends, or any of the material I mentioned in this chapter. I am only responsible for my plot-line and Oc's in this story.**

 _Chapter 4~ The Prophecy_

 _(hours later, nighttime, Edeline's chambers)_

As Gaius approached pour the liquid into Edeline's mouth I knew that it was my fault that she was in grieving because of me. She drank the liquid and kept thrashing about and soon she began to slow down. "No! Father, please... don't take him... please..." her words fading as the drought took immediate effect on her, and the guilt of not doing more to prevent this from happening was eating me up. I followed Arthur and Sir Leon out, fulfilling the promise I made to the late monarch. As we entered her room saw her lying in bed with the area around her eyes red, wet and puffy from her outburst. She was beautiful, like a tragic character from one of those stories of fallen heroes. Morgana and Gwen soon after entered and all four of us stayed in the room for the remainder of the day. By the time night fell, I continued to replay the events of the night before and this morning.

"Why didn't I do more?" I asked myself out loud.

* * *

( _Night before, Jayden's chambers)_

"If anything happens please come and inform me, Merlin," Edeline requested me, still not really entrusting me with the task.

"Don't worry Edeline, I will inform you if there is any change. I'll take care of him, but go rest up a bit, alright? Goodnight," I reassured Edeline with a smile. Edeline nodded somehow convinced that I would do almost anything to keep her father alive. only knowing the monarch for a few minutes and I could tell he was a kind and understanding king, much different in comparison to King Uther.

"Alright. Goodnight," Edeline smiled tiredly at both her father and Merlin, Merlin walked her to the door and closed it behind her. Before he made his way back to the king, the king spoke to Merlin.

"It would seem we finally get to talk alone, it is an honor to be in your presence," at this Jayden bowed his head to me.

"Your majesty?" I inquired quite astonished and confused with the monarch.

"I finally get to meet the great Emrys," Jayden smiled at me. I froze and looked at the floor trying to figure out how the king knew my other name. It would seem that I stayed like that for a long while because the king started to chuckle at my reaction.

"How-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"Come now, Merlin, surely Gauis told you the 'rumor' of Abolin allowing magic! The only ones that don't know are Uther, Arthur and a few members of the court. Look," Jayden then extended on of his arms and his eyes turned gold showing tiny ice crystals dancing above his hand and suddenly transforming into an image of a Pegasus. My mouth, figuratively and literally, dropped as the monarch performed magic in front of me.

"How does Uther not know and how do you know who I am?" I asked again.

"Uther did not have a good view of magic, do you really think I would show my magic to a man who was killing anything he deemed as dark magic in sight? Uther in his youth was compassionate to sorcerers and warlocks who used it for good but he never trusted them, I couldn't lose his trust. As to how I know you, well the signs were clear plus I saw you use the fire against the wraith."

"I-I but how did you know my identity, I could just be a common sorcerer," I tried to convince the monarch.

"Merlin, I knew you before the fire incident. In fact, I knew of you since Edeline's birth," Jayden stated as he allowed me to treat the wound.

"I don't understand. Who could you-"

"Merlin, what I'm about to say to you is the truth and as unbelievable as it sounds it is the truth. Now the real question is will you listen to me as we continue this revelation of the truth?"

I nodded really not knowing what to do or say after the king's answers. He had seen many of his kind killed by his friend and he couldn't stop that. He was a victim in all this just like Gauis... just like me. I focused all my attention back at him eager for more answers.

"Merlin, I know that you are aware of the Prophecy of the Once and Future King. The Great Dragon must have told you the instance he came in contact with you," Jayden stated rather than asked," However, he did not tell you the other half of the prophecy." As soon as the king announced there was another part to my already difficult destiny, I was extremely shocked. What more do they want from me?

"Another half?"

"Yes, Merlin," Jayden smiled at me and then closed his eyes. He scrunched up his face trying to remember something. Afterwards, he opened his dark amethyst eyes and recited the other half.

 _A queen born from love and magic shall rise,_

 _Supporting Emrys in his most turbulent times,_

 _Monarch of the past must take his final stand,_

 _Thus only, revealing her powers and uniting the lands,_

 _Both King and Warlock bond to her they'll be,_

 _Ensuring the completion of their destiny,_

 _Icons of legend so young and fair,_

 _Are Albion's only true heirs._

"Wait. Wait. Wait... Edeline is both bound to Arthur and me? How is that possible? And I thought Arthur was suppose to be the one to unite the lands and Albion?" I asked a bit confused with the prophecy.

"I am not finished Merlin," Jayden said as he closed his eyes again and tried to remember the rest of the prophecy.

 _Guardians of Albion will have both friend and foe,_

 _Peace will rise with four monarchs sharing the throne,_

Priestess of Darkness will cause the prophecy to dismantle,

 _Betrayal, tears and blood will be shed in a final battle..._

"That is all I remember, Emrys, but I'm sure that when the time comes the rest of the prophecy will be revealed."

I stayed silent for a long time, processing what King Jayden had recited, and suddenly it all connected. Edeline had been born with both love and magic, though she was not a queen, since she so boldly and bravely revealed to Arthur. Edeline also had intervened in Arthur's outburst while too siding with me. She was convincing him not to fight as I had, but then- my face paled at the revelation ' _Monarch of the past must make his final stand'_ Surely King Jayden can't possibly mean he has to... no it can't be! Jayden smiled at me as he grunted at the pain he was feeling. As he coughed and began to perspire, I quickly gave him a tonic and some water, then he sighed and controlled his breathing.

"Merlin, Edeline is much more than a princess. Edeline is my heir, the future queen of Abolin. She is a character of legend much like Arthur is, and much like you are. Without her, Arthur and you will not be able to complete your destiny. Without her, Merlin, Albion will not flourish and become the place our people have dreamed of since the purge. Without her your destiny will never be fulfilled. She has already formed a bond with you through me. She is to be light in the darkest of times, the reason behind all madness, the hope in all the hopeless, and the protector to all the helpless. She is the guardian of Albion and of you, Merlin, and she (along side you) will lead Arthur to create a new world. A new Albion. For that to happen, Edeline must face the greatest challenge of her life... to live and rule a kingdom. Only then, all of your destinies will be one step closer."

"R-rule a kingdom. Edeline is too young surely you can not mean that you are... you are strong Jayden! You'll make it! You must make it, I promised your daughter I'd take care of you!"

"Merlin, I knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later. I accept my fate, so please accept yours... Promise me one thing Merlin. Promise me that you'll take care of Edeline for me. Promise me you'll accept her in your destiny."

"I promise," I said trying to understand the king. He looked relieved and then in that moment Gaius and Lord Geoffrey busted through the door baring many items, Gaius observed me and gave me his infamous eyebrow lift.

"Merlin, leave us please, I need to examine him properly and Lord Geoffrey needs to talk to King Jayden. I will call for you when we are done," Gaius said as he motioned me out. Just as the door closed I rushed to the depths of the castle to have a council with Kilgharrah, so when I entered the cave I was not surprised to see the great dragon waiting for me.

"Ah, young warlock, I was expecting you," the dragon greeted me as I entered the massive cave. It surprised me how calm he was considering he was nearly going on a rampage a few hours back, but this only made me frustrated with Kilgharrah.

"You knew Uther would take Arthur's place! You knew Jayden would protect Uther! You knew there was so much more to my destiny than you told me there was! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I knew not of Uther's plan to take Arthur's place, Merlin, but I did sensed the fall of King Jayden's reign," the dragon responded unperturbed by my tone. His calmness made me seethe with anger. _If anything happens please come and inform me, Merlin... take care of him_ Edeline's voice echoed in my mind.

"ANSWER ME! Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded attempting to keep my magic under control.

"You were not ready, besides you did not tell me that the young queen was in Camelot!"

"Queen?"

"Yes Merlin, before noon Edeline de Beauchamps shall be queen and her true powers will appear," the dragon responded.

"No, no it can be! I promise her I would take care of her father! Gauis is doing his best to take care of him it was only a small indentation!"

"Merlin, you cannot stop destiny. Edeline will be queen and she will be a vital part of your destiny. You and Edeline are united in more ways than by friendship. You are now united by destiny."

"Edeline and I are united by destiny? But her father-"

"His time and his destiny has already been written and fulfilled, there was no other way," the dragon stated some while bowing his head.

"N-n-n-no this can't be! Tell me it isn't true, tell me that it's all wrong!"

"Merlin, I already explained to you this. There is no right or wrong, only what is. Edeline is the guardian of Albion, protector of both you and Arthur and she is your destiny. You'll be united in far more ways than you can ever imagine," the great dragon proclaimed as he stood up and flew away.

"NO! WAIT! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" I shouted at the dragon. I then slumped down and pounded the ground. _Merlin... Take care of him._ Edeline's voice kept echoing in my mind. I promised I would take care of her father. I promised I would. I cannot face her. I couldn't do anything, but that did not mean I wouldn't try. So as I got off the ground I ran to get Exalibur and keep my promise to the dragon. I ran and ran and completed the task, I hadn't realize how early in the morning it was. I ran back to the castle knowing what awaited me and Edeline. _Before noon Edeline de Beauchamps shall be queen._

I kept running and reached King Jayden's chambers, I hesitated at the door before finally entering the room. Gaius was somber looking and so was Lord Geoffrey. Gaius at seeing my face came to inform me of the king's wellbeing.

"How is he?"

"He finally stopped bleeding," Gaius stated as I huffed out a sigh of relief, "but I'm afraid that it doesn't matter anymore. King Jayden's wound hit an organ and the wraith's essence infected it causing it to course his body..."

"Gauis, what does that mean?" I panicked as I realized Kilgharrah's prediction was coming true.

"His body is slowly killing him. He's dying, Merlin. There's nothing we can do now."

"How long does he have?" I asked seeing as it was nearing noon.

"I'd say no more than a few minutes... I am worried for Edeline. Poor girl, she's been through a lot," Gauis responded. And then Edeline came in and my heart clenched. And from there the rest is known. When the King passed no one, except for me, notice the golden light that emitted from his body to Edeline's being.

* * *

( _Present)_

"Merlin, you did your best to keep King Jayden alive. You can't feel guilty for what happened... No one could have known. You did your best," Gwen said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I promised her, I'd take care of him. I can't face Edeline," I said as I felt a lump in my throat. Morgana who had not left Edeline's side since she entered the room, sent a watery sympathetic glance towards me.

"Merlin, no one blames you. If anyone is to blame it would be who ever conjured up the creature or Uther."

"Morgana," Arthur warned as he tried not to show how guilty he felt.

"It's the truth!"

"Morgana, my father did not know what was going to happen!"

"It was still his fault!"

"Morgana, Arthur now is not the time," I reasoned as I kept observing Edeline's form. Both nobles stopped their bickering, but as soon as they stopped Edeline awoke. At first she was surprised to see us all in her chambers, but then the memory of the events of the morning reminded her and she climbed out of bed and tried to storm out of the room but her whole being buckled.

"Edeline!" All three of us exclaimed as we tried to help her to her feet. Edeline's eyes began to water and looked around the room as if trying to find an escape from the reality of her life.

"Tell me it's not true, please tell me that my father is alright. Please tell me it was all a horrible nightmare! Please tell me my father is alive!" Edeline hyperventilated as the tears flowed out. Arthur, being the only one of us to break the news, spoke up and showed the most genuine look of sympathy and sadness he ever had.

"Edeline, I wish I could tell you it was a nightmare but the king, your father, has passed... I'm sorry," Arthur said as he bowed his head down. Edeline's face was expressionless but the tear kept running down her face. She backed away from us and looked out from the window.

"Leave," was all she said. We all were confused with her choice of words, she needed comfort in this time not isolation.

"Edeline? You need-" Morgana tried to reason with her friend.

"Don't you understand?! I said leave! GO! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" Edeline snapped as she chased everyone out of her chamber, just as she closed the door I saw the look on everyone's faces. They were hurt but understood her reaction, but deep down I knew she needed comfort. As they started to go on to their way to their own chambers I stood at the door, took a deep breath, and marched backed into Edeline's room. All I heard was a shocked "Merlin!" from Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen, but none of that matter with the sight of the young queen before me. She was on the floor her hands fisting her dress, and slowly bowing her head towards the floor. Edeline whispered a small tune, _You were my sunshine, my only sunshine. You made me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know how much I loved you... Please don't take my sunshine away._

The tune reminded me of a lullaby but the emotion that Edeline brought meant so much more. She was in denial but was still saying somehow goodbye to her father. The tears kept flowing and I slowly kneeled to the floor and stroked her hair. Edeline reacted quickly since she thought she was alone, but I removed my crimson neckerchief and began to dry her tears with it. It was my favorite neckerchief, it was the darkest red shade I owned but I had many regardless, but something inside of me instinctively made this decision for me, and it felt right. She continued crying and I continued to dry her tears, and just when I thought Edeline was going to yell at me to leave she pulled me closer and embraced me, clutching my neckerchief that somehow got in her hands. She continued to cry but I kept muttering "I'm sorry", "everything will be alright" and "it's going to be okay, I'm here for you." I adjusted her hold on me and cradled her onto my chest rocking her back and forth. Then Morgana came in and joined me on the floor she embraced her friend (and inevitably me) then Gwen joined in and finally Arthur. We stayed in our massive hug for the rest of the night, but none of us would have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merlin: Oh I see why you wrote the third chapter now!**

 **Me: Yup *popping the 'p' sound a bit more* well now you know how you and Edeline are bonded to each other.**

 **Gwen: So... what happens now?**

 **Morgana: *side eyes me* Yeah, what happens now?**

 **Me: Well the rest will be revealed through time. *Arthur struts into the room then directs himself to me* Yes?**

 **Arthur: Well, obviously you're going to give the readers a coronation chapter seeing that you just made Edeline heir to a throne! The people want to read this! Also, they want to know what Jayden did in his final moment.**

 **Me: *looking at Arthur dubiously* The readers or you, cabbage head? Look that's why I am here for the new chapter! Edeline isn't with us again she had to attend urgent matters but she'll be back next time *sees Merlin sulk a bit 'Oh for pity's sake she'll be back Merlin!'* Anyways thank you to all who have thus far read and commented on the story I truly appreciate it! So on with the story!**

 **Merlin: Please comment and review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Not The Only One! I know we all will *all fighting for a spot in the computer except for me***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, the Arthurian legends, etc. I am only responsible for my own plot-line and characters.**

 _The Coronation & The Moment of Truth P.1_

 _Omniscient P.O.V~_

 _(The Next Day Mid Day)_

Arthur and Merlin after the night before went to Arthur's chambers and did their usual routine, except they both knew that their relationship as manservant and employer had changed... they were now friends. They were still saddened by Edeline's situation but neither (mostly Arthur) would bring up the conversation. As Merlin cleaned the Prince's chambers his mind began to wonder, but soon his thoughts were shaken by the sound of trumpets and horses' neighs. Arthur then stood by his window and Merlin followed, the sight before them both astounded and impressed them. In the courtyard there was a large group of knights bearing the chest of Abolin all in horseback as well as on foot, there were also some nobles and peasants who like the knights came by foot or by cart to Camelot. The journey to Camelot from Abolin was a two days ride, one day and a half if one did not rest, which is what Arthur surmised that the people did.

They all chanted: "Good King Jayden is dead! All hail Edeline, Queen of Abolin! Long live the Queen!"

"How could they have known so quickly?" Merlin asked as he looked at Arthur for an explanation.

"King Jayden might have known his reign was at an end... he must have sent word to his kingdom before he passed," Arthur reasoned as he knew that Edeline, in the state she was in, would not have been able to inform her kingdom. Just as Merlin was about to comment the people entered the castle and Merlin was leaving the prince's chambers.

"Merlin! Where do you think you're going?" Arthur inquired as he went after his manservant who was already out the door.

"I'm curious as to what they are going to do," Merlin said as he kept walking. Arthur then walked ahead of him and blocked him from going a step further.

"Merlin, I know you are an idiot sometimes but this is not the time to be one! It isn't our place to go snooping around," Arthur said as he crossed his arms. Merlin looked at him with bored eyes and then responded.

"Arthur, aren't you a bit curious as to what they are doing here? Besides, it is your duty to make sure the kingdom runs smoothly as your father is unavailable to do so at the moment. C'mon Arthur, let's see what is going on," Merlin persuaded as he looked at Arthur's pondering face. Arthur reasoned with himself that he was curious and that Merlin was right. So he just nodded and both headed towards the throne room where the crowd of people was. They sneaked around and stayed hidden in the back of the room making themselves unnoticed, that is until Morgana and Gwen bumped into the boys.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" both Morgana and Arthur whispered harshly at each other, while Gwen and Merlin hushed them.

"I'm here to represent my father, you know doing my duty as the crowned prince."

"Oh, liar! You were curious to see what they were going to do just like the rest of us!" Morgana

"SHHH! Both of you stop it, it looks as though it's starting!" Gwen exclaimed as she saw two knights (one youngish and another one slightly older) approach to the front of the hall and addressed the audience. The older man spoke.

"People of Abolin, the good King Jayden is dead and with his passing, we shall honor his last will. King Jayden thus left the throne to his heir, Princess Edeline Rosalind de Beauchamps."

"WHAT?" Arthur whispered loudly to the group as he now realized that Edeline had a whole kingdom on her shoulders just like he had (and will have) one day.

"Shh, listen there's more," Morgana answered as she pointed at isle in the middle of the gathering towards the elder knight, there Edeline walked with her face showing no sign of emotion. She was wearing a purple dress, with a white veil covering on-top of her hair ( **Note: in medieval France white was considered a mourning color since the show was filmed in France I'm going to simply state Edeline near a French territory or in between England and France** ). At seeing their monarch they all knelled before her, while Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana quickly hid behind pillars and nearby tapestries to conceal themselves. Once they heard all of them rise again they slowly got out of their hiding place and returned to watching the celebration. They saw Edeline knelled on the ground before the senior knight.

"Edeline Rosalind de Beauchamps, do you promise, before your people, to reign with dignity and wisdom as your ancestry before you?"

"I will," it was forced and rather difficult response for Edeline, and the young Camelotians knew all too well.

"Do you promise to respect your people, ancestors, and father and follow the customs of your kingdom, withhold its tradition with loyalty and pride?"

"I will," Edeline responded a little stronger and with a single tear running down her cheek. Something inside of her was giving her strength to get through the ceremony. A warm presence, the same presence that she felt when she touched Merlin's hand for the first time.

"Finally, do you swear to hold a fair trial to all, show mercy and compassion when needed, protect your people, and maintain the peace and alliances?"

"I, Edeline Rosalind de Beauchamps, daughter of King Jayden Allister de Beauchamps and Queen Clara Rosetta de Beauchamps, pledge my life and soul to the protection of my people, alliances, and maintaining the peace. I swear that I will do all that is required of me and much more. ," Edeline responded with a confidence and assertiveness that shocked all who had seen the young girl earlier. It was the beginning of her reign and she knew that she must start it the same way that her father and grandfather had: Strength, Confidence, and Acceptance. Her people had accepted her and she had accepted her father's passing (that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less). Her father and mother were both confident in her abilities and she was confident in her father's teachings and guidance. Strength, she needed to show her strength to move her kingdom forward at such a loss, no matter how much it did hurt her she needed to be strong, not just for herself anymore but for her people.

"Then, I, Sir Avery, senior knight, advisor and friend to the King, crown you from this day on Edeline Rosalind de Beauchamps, Queen of Abolin," Merlin then saw the rather glamorous crown that was made for Edeline. It was far more intricate than the ones that he'd seen on Camelot's king and prince, he wondered though how fast they had made it... It took a rather long time to have such a beauty accomplish so how did they-

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

 _Long live the queen!_

 _Long live the queen!_

 _Long live the queen!_

The people kept repeating the chant for who knows how long but Edeline, now facing her people, felt as though there was somewhere else she needed to visit. Then she heard that same voice that had woken her up the day her father had passed. _Edeline, Edeline, come find me. I'm in the cave underneath the castle. Come find me, Edeline..._

 _Who are you?_ Edeline thought as she faced her people and spotted familiar faces among the crowd she was about to walk towards them, but the doors of the hall busted opened and a perplexed and vexed figure stalked up to her.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Edeline, what is going on?!" Uther Pendragon exclaimed as he addresses the young queen in such a manner, causing the senior knight to step forward and respond to the king.

"Uther, it has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Who dares addresses me- Avery?" Uther inquired as he observed the man before him, for you see Sir Avery was once a citizen of the old Camelot and helped Uther claim the kingdom as his own; he always disagreed with Uther and was the polar opposite of him that some even thought how it was possible these two men were friends. The answer was rather simple, Jayden had always been there to stop their bickering and set a compromise.

"Well, Sir Avery, but yes close enough,"Avery answered as he got in between Edeline and Uther; he did not like the way Uther treated Edeline, aside being his Queen she was like the daughter he never had and never could have.

"Avery, what are you doing here?"

"I came to fulfill our friend's last request. I came to crown his heir as our monarch."

"Jayden wouldn'-"

"Oh but he would and he did! Inspect the document for yourself! Edeline... Queen Edeline is his heir! She is Abolin's heir. She is our queen!" Handing the piece of parchment that had the royal seal and Jayden's signature at the end of the note. It was dated the from the night before his death and this surprise Uther even more. His friend had known he was to die, and he took every precaution to ensure the safety of his child on the throne.

"Queen Edeline? You are telling me that the ceremony took place here," Uther answered once more in shock. He was not expecting Jayden asking for the ceremony in Camelot.

"It was his last request... Our people needed to see their monarch before their departure," Sir Avery answered with a cool confident tone.

"Is she not to depart with her people?"

"No, King Jayden made it clear that Queen Edeline should stay here... Much like our tradition states our monarchs must be apart from home for four to five years. Do you not recall Jayden's absence and his stay here and his involvement in the lengthy war-"

"Yes, I remember... So Edeline is to be my semi-permanent guest?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking yes. She will govern our people and will receive news but she must stay here. She may also visit her home on occasions, but she shall reside in Camelot until that time is over. It is our tradition," Sir Avery claimed as he quite pridefully bared another document to Uther. Uther, on the hand, was rather perplexed and embarrassed by the whole situation; indeed his friend had made his daughter heir and monarch to his kingdom an act that he himself couldn't face. An act that he had taken precaution and reading and rereading. Edeline

 _Edeline! Edeline, come find me..._

Edeline directed herself to her people and she spotted Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin. She squared her shoulders and with a strong voice said, "My people, my father left this world to reunite with my mother once more leaving behind the mortal things in this world including his family," she closed her eyes to control her emotions and swallowed the lump in her throat, "It is a difficult and depressing time for all who knew him. His death through a distressful time has proven to us how honorable and courageous he is... _was_ , believing in the good of the world and defending a friend in his time of need. He was a great man and an equally great king, I hope to be every bit as honorable and great as a monarch as he was. As for me, it is no easy task for me to be standing here and addressing you in such occasion. I lost a father, mentor, and friend, the man who taught me so much and whom I loved dearly... yet, I know deep in my heart that he is in a better place and is here guiding me through the beginning of my reign. So citizens of Abolin with this my first speech and vow as your monarch I, Edeline Rosalind de Beauchamps will protect our kingdom from danger and evil so long as I live and breathe." with that the crowd began to cheer and chant their "Long Live the Queen" again. Suddenly Edeline heard the same voice from earlier. _Edeline, Edeline... Edeline._ She paled a bit, but the voice made her feel safe almost compelled her to go to it. She moved to Sir Avery and whispered to him while still having a small smile on her face.

"Sir Aver, I-I need to be alone, please make sure to prepare my father's...departure,"

"Yes, my queen. Although is it wise to be absent from your father's... departure?"

"Please Sir Avery, do as I asked you to do. I will be there momentarily, I just need to be alone for a bit," Edeline requested pleading with her eyes to the senior knight.

"As you wish your majesty,"Sir Avery complied as he began to address the people of the change of venue.

Edeline began to walk down the hall towards the door addressing her people here and there. As soon as she got out, however, she ran down the hall. Then she heard the voice again.

 _Edeline... come closer... closer still..._

 _Where are you? Who are you?_ Edeline questioned as she tried to located the voice. As she passed the halls, servants, and knights would get odd looks, but she would ignore them and continued her search.

 _I am what once was, a noble race... come find me._

 _Where are you?_ Edeline asked again trying to find a direction to follow.

 _I'm under the castle, follow my voice._

Edeline kept running, saw no guards in sight, and continued running guided by the voice in her mind until she came across a dark entrance. She looked back and saw an unlit torch and grabbed a hold of it. She concentrated her power and without words lit the torch and entered the cave. At first, Edeline saw nothing but then a creature that seemed as ancient and majestic as time itself landed in front of her.

 _A dragon?! How is it possible?_

"My dear as you can see and tell anything is possible. I was beginning to wonder when we were to finally meet, I've been expecting you for quite some time now. It is truly an honor to meet you, Queen Edeline," Kilgharrah answered bowing his great head towards Edeline.

"You were expecting me? How long and how do you know my name?"

"I've been expecting you for as long as I've been expecting Emrys to arrive,"

"Emrys? But he's just folklore! A myth, a person of legend, stories that the druids and magical communities speak of. He's not real," Edeline reasoned as she had heard stories and myths of the coming of Emrys in her youth told by both of her parents.

"Oh no Edeline, Emrys is as real as you are and as real as I am. You're linked to him, as I am, as all the magical creatures, and as Arthur. You, Arthur, and Emrys have a great destiny lying on your shoulders."

"A great destiny, on my shoulder? What destiny? What does Arthur have to do with this?"

"Arthur is destined to be the king who unites all the lands and create _Albion._ Without him, the future of your kingdom will be chaos, and the fabric in which our world is created will be destroyed. Magic and Emrys will be destroyed. Emrys though powerful will need the protector of Albion, the once and future king's protector, his protector, you."

"But how can I protect them?"

"You are quick to accept your destiny, now that is a surprise. Why?" the dragon looked bemused and a bit entertained.

"You are imprisoned here, you have been for twenty some years why would you lie to me? Not to mention it feels like it's right for me to be here... my father mentioned some things to me that seemed strange at the moment but now... it all makes sense. I cannot change what is written but it does not mean I am fond of this situation. The options though few don't really leave much to the imagination, the legend of the Once and Future King- Arthur and his destiny feels right. Emrys though powerful?... How am I of use if Emrys is by his side? I'm a simple witch and-"

"You are no simple witch, Edeline. You and Emrys were bestowed a gift that compliments each other's power. You were formed of the same kind of magic from the same earth of Albion. You were destined to be together. You maintain that balance between magic and earth. You are a force of your own which is why the elements obey you without hesitation as well as Emrys. You are to make sure his destiny is complete and make his journey to his destiny as smooth as possible as well as protect the magical realm and its creatures. You are to make sure Arthur starts to realize the injustice of Uther's hatred of magic and set him off on the right course in becoming a just and magnificent king. You are to make sure their destinies are completed and they both become the great figures that they are destined to be. Only you and Emrys have this destiny riding on your shoulders."The dragon began to fly away and Edeline suddenly realized one thing.

"Wait! I don't know where to find Emrys! I don't even know what Emrys looks like! Do I know him? What is the prophecy you speak of?"

The dragon chuckled at the young queen's questions and simply answered this.

"Time will reveal to you all the answers you seek. Know this, Emrys is a lot closer than you think."

"WAIT!" Edeline then was left alone to her thoughts thinking of what the dragon had just informed her and of her destiny and role. _I hope I find Emrys soo_ _n_. Edeline then left the cave and went quickly to the courtyard where her people were waiting for her to start her father's final farewell. On the way she stopped to remove her veil in doing so she had to remove her crown. It felt heavy in her hands and the weight of her responsibility was much greater than before. Before she had a mentor to advise her of her decisions and guide her through he growth as a monarch, now... she was on her own. She placed the crown back on her head and walked to the courtyard bidding a final farewell to her father.

* * *

 _Edeline P.O.V~_

 _A few weeks later..._

 _"_ Merlin, how nice to see you. I'm sorry for what happened at the audience with Uther, were it in my power I would-" I said as I got up from the table and stopped my writing.

"I came to say goodbye. Queen Edeline," Merlin cut me off a bit nervous but determined to say this new news.

"Merlin, you don't need to address me with the title, your a friend," I said as I smiled slightly at the man before me. I was still not out of my sorrow or mourning for my father, but Morgana, Gwen, Merlin, and surprisingly Arthur were helping me move forward. The first days were tedious as I nearly addressed Uther as "father" and I didn't have the energy to get up form the bed or smile. I was becoming very ill, that is until one night when I was in bed Gauis, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and Uther around deeming me gravely sick and then Merlin came in with various concoctions walked into the room and just as he was about to address Uther, Arthur, and the rest, Merlin slipped and all the potions, medicines, and water fell on him with a clatter. The look on Uther's face, Gaius shaking his head, Arthur's frustration, Morgana's and Gwen's worry were enough for me to let out a hearty laugh. Gauis then seeing my change of appearance and a glow to my being deemed that I needed company and laughter, for laughter is the best medicine in this situation. Thus began Merlin's afternoon's and evenings visits to my chamber, where he would tell me about his day and sometimes give me the hilarious secrets of himself or embarrassing events that happened to Arthur (though Arthur denied it). So far the pasts weeks I had grown accustomed to Merlin visiting me, though today his news shocked me, and yet I knew I would have done the same in the position that he was in.

"Merlin, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know that your loyalty to your family is first. I will see you when you return,"

"Edeline, I won't be returning... She's my mother and she's alone back at Ealdor and-

"You don't need to explain Merlin. I understand... Well it's been a pleasure getting to know you and- Oh Merlin!" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He was startled by my actions but chuckled a bit and embraced me back. We stayed like that for what seemed hours, in reality it was a couple of seconds, and MErlin vroke the silence again.

"Wow and you thought washing the prat's socks was an honor! It's not everyday that you're embraced by a queen!" he stated as I felt a smile forming on his face.

"I'll miss you, Camelot won't be the same without you," I said laughing a bit at the first part he said, "Know that you'll always have shelter in my kingdom."

"Thank you and I'll miss you, too, Edeline. If you ever pass by Ealdor, you'll always have a place to stay," Merlin offered as his eyes glistened with sadness and appreciation. We separated from our hug and then dried our apparent tears.

"Well, I better go and pack, I have a long journey ahead," Merlin said as he retreated towards the door.

"Wait! Merlin," I said just realizing something that might be of use to him. Merlin waited but was a bit perplexed with my outburst. I opened a box and pulled out a medallion with a purple stone in the middle, it had the crest of Abolin and dragons around the sides.

"It was my father's, he used it in every battle and it never failed to bring him victory in battle and bringing him home safe and sound... I hope that it may be of use to you," I said as I mentally enchanted the protection spell that activated the medallion

"Thank you. I will cherish it," Merlin said as he placed the medallion around his neck, not noticing the glow the stone had just shone. He smiled and bid me farewell once again. _Oh I can't just let him walk away with out help, If only I had aid from someone who knew him and be willing to help... Wait!_

Suddenly a plan was in motion and I ran out of my room and headed to Morgana's room. Things would certainly not stay the way anyone, not even Merlin, thought they would be.

* * *

 _Gwen's Cottage midday (same day)_

"Morgana thank you for doing this," Edeline whispered as she helped Morgana dress in the chain-mail, at the same time adjusting her own armor.

"Edeline, you and Merlin are my friends! Of course I would help! Besides I didn't need much convincing after what Uther's verdict was. Hunith was devastated and any savage capable of hitting a woman deserves to be put in his place," Morgana said as we hid in Gwen's home listening in on the conversation with Merlin.

"Here. Tell me how it feels," Gwen commanded as she handed Merlin something.

"Yeah yeah, that feels really good. It's very you know, swordy." Merlin replied in the same humor that was endowed to him. Gwen must of been uneasy about his answer because she proceeded with urgency to give him more equipment.

"I've packed some armor for you," the moment Gwen said those words Morgana clasped my hand gave me a reassuring smile and proceeded to move to the door.

"I won't be able to carry all that." I manage to hear Merlin say before entering with Morgana.

"You won't have to," Morgana said confidently as she entered the room with me.

"We're coming with you, Merlin," I said as I gave him a smile and a determined look. To say Merlin was shocked is to say that a lark can fly, that is a bit too obvious.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to need all the help you can get," Gwen said also with confidence and with a caring tone as she knew Merlin's combat skills, "I can mend armor and sharpen swords."

"I know how to fight," Morgana stated quite proudly

"And I know how to make a battle strategy," I added as Merlin kept looking at us with amazement.

"But you can't. I mean, why would you?"

"If it was the other way round, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life," Gwen confirmed as she looked at Merlin with gratitude.

"You helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot," Morgana casually answered as I stared at her astonished with that statement. _Druid boy?_

"And you've helped my father in his last moments... and you've helped me try to get better these past weeks." I contributed as Merlin considered these things.

"We owe it to you, all three of us," Morgana said as she looked at each one of us with a determined look.

"I-I don't know what to say, but Edeline you shouldn't come! You're queen and you have a kingdom in your hands," Merlin tried to argue with me (urging me not to go)/

"A kingdom that I am far away from, so no one will know. Besides, I am thinking of my kingdom, if this Kanen comes so near Abolin the safety of my people would be in great peril. It is my duty to keep my people safe Merlin.

After we had all packed and made our excuses to Uther we all went on the trail to Ealdor thinking about what would lay in store for us in the village and what this Kanen brute was really like.

* * *

"They shouldn't be here," I heard Hunith say to Merlin, as I stayed still. It was a long road ahead and the woods was no place for us to let our guard down. I was looking at the stars, reminiscing of old times and was a bit hidden from view from my place on the ground. I then realized that Hunith and Merlin were having a heart to heart thinking that we were all asleep, "Especially the Lady Morgana and Queen Edeline. Aren't they the king's wards?"

"Not that you'd know it. They're the only people I know who aren't frightened of him," Merlin warmly said to his mother. I felt awful for eavesdropping on their conversation, but I couldn't force myself to sleep or ignore their conversation.

"It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women," Hunith solemnly responded. I could hear the concern in her voice and the sense of motherly protection toward us.

"I know, but I couldn't talk them out of coming," Merlin told Hunith a bit defeated as he remembered our conversation from earlier. There was a bit of silence and I assumed they both had decided to fall asleep,but then Merlin broke the silence.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you." Never in my short acquaintance with Merlin have I heard him this threatening or serious which caused me to be afraid, odd as it was his seriousness made me worry slightly for Merlin.

"Promise me you'll be careful. No one can find out about you." I was perplexed at that statement. _What was Merlin hiding from us?_

"They won't. They never do." Merlin replied a bit defeated from the statement as if he'd heard it so many times.

"Get some rest," Hunith bid Merlin goodnight in her own way. Their interactions caused me to miss my interactions with my own parents when I was younger, father would urge me to go to sleep while mother would read to me a story. As I got older I would stay up for a while and look at the stars with mother, I would end up falling asleep in her tower and father would somehow carry me back to my room. He would whisper things to me about my future and advice. I closed my eyes and I could have sworn I heard someone use magic _tregan_ , a warm feeling like when one uses magic came over me. I slowly adjusted myself on the ground and slept for a while.

A few hours later I woke up from my dreamless sleep and heard something in the forest, I got up quickly and it seemed that I wasn't the only one who heard it. Merlin got up quickly and I approached him.

"My guess is that you heard the same thing I did," I whispered enough for only Merlin to hear me.

"Yes, it was coming from there," he pointed where the hooves steps where coming from. Merlin quickly got his sword and I grabbed mine."

"Edeline, you shouldn't come it could be dangerous!" Merlin whispered harshly as I went with him.

"Merlin, I'm came with you on this mission knowing how dangerous it can get, besides we stand a better chance if it's two against one. Especially if one of use knows how to fight properly," I answered as I kept looking around our surroundings.

"How do you know it's only one person?"

"Instinct. Now let go," I directed Merlin to the noise we heard.

"Look, you go on ahead, I'll be right behind you hiding. If anyone comes near you I will be ready alright? That way it'll be a lot easy to ambush and to know the enemy. If anything happens to me, I'll make a wolf cry to signal if I've been compromised or am on the run. Got it Merlin?" I said as we drew drew closer to a clear landing.

"Alright, I don't like this one bit but alright," Merlin said as he went on ahead looking around. I quickly hid behind and then proceeded to examine our ground using magic. _I was right there is one other person._ I said as I hid behind any shrubbery that was available for me to hide. I had a clear view of Merlin and he seemed to know I was there beside him, but I sense the other person near us too and he was far too close for my liking. All the fog coming from the forest made it hard to see where the body was coming from, wherever it was coming from I was ready to attack and defend my friend.

Merlin, seemed to sense my distress and saw the fog thicken as well so he quite panickinly started to look around and essentially freak out about it. I was ready to come out of my hidding place when I saw a body poke Merlin in the back with their sword

" I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." A rather cocky and arrogant voice answered playfully. _Dear lord above help me not to murder this man for doing such a reckless thing! How could he sneak up to us like that! He knows he could've gotten hurt!_

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed as he carelessly swung his sword around with him almost severely injuring Arthur. However, Arthur, with his training as a knight, managed to duck down in time.

"Put the sword down, Merlin. You look ridiculous." Arthur said as he marched towards the camp. I got out of my place and Arthur looked surprised.

"Edeline! What are you doing here?"

"I'm Merlin's guard. If you would have hurt him Arthur you'd be dead where you're standing," I said as I walked to Merlin to see if he was alright and then walked faster than before to get to the camp. Merlin then proceeded to catch up to Arthur and filled him in on Kanen and his men as well as Ealdor. I stayed up with them until Arthur was filled in and I was beginning to fall asleep where I was siting. I had accidental rested my head on Arthur's shoulder and subsequently moved it to Merlin's. Which time both men looked at me and were in silent agreement

"We should all get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Arthur requested (although it sounded more like an order) I was in no mood to protest so I proceeded to bid them goodnight and I fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

* * *

 **Me: What do you all think? Sorry for the long break, but I'm back! Please comment and review for what you want the next chapter to have!**


End file.
